Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to elastomer films in which active chemical substances such as corrosion inhibitors, lubricants or biocides for medical use are uniformly dispersed in the form of gel inclusions as well as processes of preparation and various applications for these films.
The present invention also relates to stable dispersions containing a continuous phase formed by a solution of elastomer in an organic solvent and a disperse phase including at least one active chemical substance included in a gel, which dispersions are capable of being converted into elastomer film, and to the process for their preparation.